Rock Lee
"Sensei! I want to prove that you can become a great ninja even without being able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu! That is everything to me!" Summary Rock Lee (ロック・リー, Rokku Rī) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Lee clanand a member of Team Guy. Unlike most shinobi, he lacked the skills necessary to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. However, he overcomes those shortcomings by undergoing special training from Might Guy that would make him a taijutsu master while still a genin. Part I Lee Destructive Power Feats: While Blitzing Gaara after opening the Fourth Gate, he completely shatters the concrete ground. Speed Feats: Catches attacks from Sasuke and a Chunin before they can land on each other. When Naruto charges at Lee, Lee is easily able to keep one step ahead and counter his attacks. Clashes with and wins a clash with Sasuke before Sasuke activates his Sharingan. Despite Sasuke activating his Sharingan, Lee is still too fast and is able to win another clash with Sasuke. Can use Body Flicker Technique for a short burst of speed. Able to catch 20 leaves falling from a branch before they reach the ground, then proceeds to grab a paper bomb and remove it from a squirrel before it explodes. Attacks Team Dosu before they can react. Was FTE to Dosu when using his Lotus technique. Despite disoriented by the blast from Dosu, can keep up with him in CQC. Despite being in the audience above the arena, he is able to catch Tenten after Temari tosses her. Blocks Naruto from attacking Neji. Dodges Gaara's sand after failing to blitz Gaara. After taking his weights off, he is able to blitz Gaara before he can react, Gaara's defensive sand unable to keep up, allowing Lee to hit Gaara. Without his weights, he is MFTE to Gaara, both Gaara and his defensive sand unable to react to Lee. Can quite literally run circles around Gaara, blitzing him before either Gaara or his sand can react. His Front Lotus is able to attack Gaara without Gaara unable to retaliate. Despite damaging his leg, he is able to dodge Gaara's sand. Is so fast, causes a shockwave that the entire arena feels, Gaara blitzed again. With the Fourth Gate open, Gaara is completely helpless while Lee consistently breaks the sound barrier, knocking Gaara around, Gaara's sand completely unable to help. Breaks the sound barrier with his Reverse Lotus, launching Gaara into the ground, shattering the arena. Blitzes Kimimaro while Kimimaro tries to kill Naruto. Keeps up with Kimimaro is CQC. While drunk, he is now able to land blows against Kimimaro in CQC. His drunken unpredictable nature makes it difficult for Kimimaro to keep up. Impresses Kimimaro with his speed, but fails to pull off his attack. Strength Feats: Tosses Team Dosu with his Konoha Hurricane Technique. Easily rips a large tree root from the ground (Neither Neji nor Tenten could pull off this ability). Despite Zaku softening the ground during the Front Lotus, Lee is almost able to OHKO Dosu. Was able to crack Gaara's Sand Armor. Shatters the ground using Gaara in his Front Lotus. His Reverse Lotus completely shatters the arena they are in. Launches Kimimaro backwards with his own Dynamic Entry. Able to push Kimimaro with a kick. Able to consistently push Kimimaro back with his drunken attacks. Durability Feats: Takes a punch that makes him bleed immediately from Guy. Survives, but is knocked out, by a sonic blast to the face. After damaging his leg, he is able to tank being launched into the concrete wall by Gaara's sand, then further assaulted by Gaara's sand. Survives Gaara destroying his limbs. Still standing despite many wounds from Kimimaro. Survives being hit with an attack from CM2 Kimimaro. Stamina Feats: Despite damaging his leg and being attacked by Gaara's sand multiple times, he is able to recuperate and gather himself. Despite having his arm and leg crushed, and damaging much of his body with the Eight Gates, he is still able to stand. Despite having his arm and leg crippled, still capable of training. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Is able to cheat during the Chunin Exams using Tenten's help. Powers and Abilities: Using Front Lotus Technique, he can kick the enemy into the air and then wrap them in his bandages to piledrive them into the ground at high speed. His Front Lotus launches enemies into the air, then piledrives them into the ground, wrapped in his bandages to stop them from escaping. Can open the Fifth Gate, which Kakashi states should be impossible. Can open and use the Eight Gates. Opens the Fourth Gate against Gaara. Reverse Lotus, an attack that launches the enemy into the ground at sonic speeds. Gear: Leg weights. Weaknesses: Lee is completely in capable of using Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Other Feats: Is a master of the Drunken Fist. Part II Rock Lee Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Lee is able to knock Samehada from the Kisame Clone's hand before it can hit Guy. Stops Haku from attacking his allies. Stops Haku mid-attack. Pulls Guy away from the TSO attack. Throws Minato's kunais in front of Madara's TSOs. Strength Feats: Boosted by Kurama and bloodlusted from Neji's death, he kicks Madara in half and severs his connection to the Ten Tails. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Post-Ninshu Era Rock Lee Destructive Power Feats: With a team of Eight Gates users, he is able to split the meteor that will destroy Konoha in half. Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References